In recent times televisions become more sophisticated and of increasing functionality. Additionally, televisions become more and more integrated into hi-fi networks or other types of networks having different sources at their disposal. During watching a television program, the functionality of the television can be fully used and enjoyed. On the other hand, when no television program is watched and the television is in standby mode or turned off, the television is not used anymore even though it might provide a variety of functions.